


Babysitting and Spaghetti

by TheMelancholyDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Maternal Instinct, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Sweet/Hot, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelancholyDreams/pseuds/TheMelancholyDreams
Summary: 20 year-old Cole is called in to babysit a toddler for a night and is surprised when a fully capable 15-year old big sister Kiera greets him at the door.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 31





	Babysitting and Spaghetti

Cole marveled at the three-story house he stood before. A four-car garage driveway stretched to a sidewalk wide enough to fit three cars. He walked up the driveway and followed the offshoot to the front porch. The wood beneath his feet was firm; nothing at all like the shithole apartment he had come from. Was this the right house? He checked his text messages. He was still scrolling when the door opened for him.

In the doorway was a 5’2 white girl. She wore a tight-fitting t-shirt that showed she had nothing going on in the breast department. Dolphin shorts hugged her porcelain ass and did little to cover her smooth, wispy legs. Her brunette-blonde hair hung just above her neck, short-cropped. She couldn’t have been over 17.

“Can I help you?” she kept a shy hand on the door.

“I…” Cole stammered, “aren’t you a little old for a babysitter?”

“Oh, you must be Cole. Come on in!” the doll of a girl beamed and threw the door open. 

Cole stepped into the house. The girl was barefoot, so he kicked off his shoes. He bent over to reach them and noticed the immaculate line of boots and sports shoes lining the floors. Each shoe was easily worth hundreds each, yet they lay strewn about like burger wrappers. Cole put his unimpressive shoes among them. He smirked. Not like he would have a hard time picking his out of the lot. A staircase ascended to floors Cole doubted he would ever get to see. He shut the front door behind him and locked the door. The girl plopped herself onto a sofa cushion. She did a stretch and put her arms over her head as she did, revealing her belly button. She let out a little yelp-sigh at the peak of her stretch. Then she slumped back into her chair with an absent smile.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Cole hung up his jacket.

He looked up to find the girl staring at him. Not making eye contact, just at him. 

“What?” Cole froze.

“You have pretty shoulders, mister.” 

“...what?”

“Kiera. My name is Kiera. I said your name before and you don’t know mine so I thought it’d be weird if I didn’t- oh, right! Your question! I’m fifteen, haha. My brother is two though. My dad says you’re here for him since he thinks I’m stupid to put him to bed and stay up to watch him and stuff. Even though I can.” Kiera pointed towards the dining room with a huff.

In the dining room sat a toddler wearing a bib. His face was a mess with spaghetti sauce as much as the tablespace before him. He looked up at Cole for a moment before losing his attention and flinging his fork to the tile floor.

“Oh, Erin!” Kiera sprang into action. She was in the dining room in an instant. Cole followed behind her. Metal clinked as the girl rattled the silverware drawer open. She plucked a baby spoon with its rubbery handle, then scooped the messy toddler out of his baby chair. She balanced the squirming child on her right hip with one hand and used her free hand to scoop up the spaghetti bits left in the bowl.

“Come on.” she cooed with the spoon.

Erin wailed and slapped the spoon. Kiera didn’t bat an eye as the spoon bounced off her forehead. 

“I got it.” Cole offered.

He opened the silverware drawer and found an identical spoon. A napkin roll called to him. He plucked a sheet. Erin was still squirming and wailing as Erin scooped up more spaghetti bits and began the airplane. In that instance, Erin looked up at Cole with a shocked expression. It’s as if the toddler realized for the first time there was a stranger in the house. Cole took the opportunity. Erin hardly cared about the spoonful of spaghetti, but muscle memory and baby instincts made him chew it all the same.

“Good baby.” Cole booped the baby nose. He looked up at Kiera who wore a frown. It was comical given the spaghetti that was starting to cake onto her forehead and into her hair.

“I’m glad somebody thinks so.” she waited for Erin to stop chewing before tickling her little brother and putting him back in his baby stool. There were spaghetti stains all over her top. The baby pulled his big sister’s shirt, giving Cole just a glimpse of what was down her shirt. Kiera wrenched the grabby hand from her shirt. 

She caught Cole looking.

With that, she sprinted into the living room and up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Cole called after her.

“Shower and change!” she sang without slowing her step. Cole heard the footsteps thunder up another flight of stairs, across a hallway, and all that followed with a door slam. Cole chuckled.

“Guess that leaves me with you.” Cole pulled a chair next to the baby. “Cmon, you gotta finish this spaghetti, little man.”

Cole scooped up some spaghetti bits. Erin had really calmed down. At least that’s what Cole thought. He took one look back at the staircase and Erin flipped the bowl into the air and sent spaghetti everywhere. The plastic bowl bounced off the table, onto the floor, and rolled into the kitchen where it came to a clattering stop. Cole and Erin just stared at each other for a moment, both dumbfounded. Then Erin erupted into a might wail.

“Aw shit.” Cole got to his feet. 

Cole threw open the fridge, expecting to find ready-made bottles of formula and milk, but there were none. He threw open a walk in pantry, walked in, and rifled through for baby formula. Then he remembered that Erin was too old for formula so of course he wouldn’t have any of that stuff in stock. But there had to be milk, right? Erin went back to the fridge. No milk and a whining baby.

“Uhhh...stay here!” Cole made sure Erin was buckled into his baby seat.

The baby swiped at him and left spaghetti bits on Cole’s face.

Cole briskly walked through the living room. He hesitated at the stairs, but the baby-wailing settled his mind. Cole walked up the stairs. He cleared the first flight, but didn’t hear any shower water. He hadn’t heard any shower water earlier, in fact. Cole went up to the third floor. Still no shower water, but there were two doors left ajar with light spilling out from under them. Cole lightly pressed one open and found himself in an empty bedroom. 

Everything in the room was some pastel shade. Makeup and various other bottles lined every surface of a vanity table. The bed wasn’t made at all and the corners of the walls had LED lights in them. No Kiera there. The other ajar door had bathroom floor tiles and wooden cabinets. Erin wailed again from downstairs.

Cole creaked the door open, “Hey, is th-”

Kiera was standing hunched over the counter propping herself up with one hand and pleasuring herself with the other. Her chin held her shirt up above her pert boobs, her shorts and panties were down to her ankles, and her fingers were working away between her thighs.

“OH MY GOD” she shouted and pulled her pants up and pulled her shirt down, “COLE, what’re you-”

Cole shut the door. He didn’t know what to say. Her little body and her pleasure was searing itself into his memory. Those fingers working her smooth pussy, the small mounds she had for breasts, her adorably erect nipples…

“My bad.” was all he managed.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK” Kiera’s shout came muffled from the other side of the door.

Why hadn’t he? What did he come up there for again? Cole racked his brain to remember but his mind kept coming back to her moist snatch.

“Erin splattered food everywhere and I can’t figure out where the uh… where the…”

“Where the other food is?”

“-yeah.”

A sink faucet switched on inside the bathroom.

“Check the microwave. I’ll be downstairs in a bit.” Kiera said flatly. 

Cole hung outside the door for a moment. He heard a soap dispenser pump and heard the other girl lather up. Cole washed the image of what she was doing with those hands out of his head and treaded back down the steps.

At the main floor, Erin bobbed in his seat until he saw Cole. 

Cole threw the microwave open and sure enough there was a sippy-cup loaded with milk. It was room temp. He shook it gently and passed the plastic trophy to Erin. In doing so, Erin stepped on a glob of spaghetti. The stuff was lining the walls. Thankfully none of it made it to the ceiling. There was some cleaning spray in the pantry, Cole remembered. He retrieved the only one that wasn’t all the way full and was surprised to find Kiera already on her hands and knees, scrubbing away at the floor with a sudsy paper towel. Cole stood beside her and got to work on the walls. The girl at her feet had her head hung low, ashamed. He thought about saying something consoling, but what to say? This girl was five years younger than him. They just stayed silent until the last of the spaghetti was cleaned up.

“I think that’s the last of it.” Cole admired their handiwork. 

Kiera looked up at him and smiled at what she saw, “you missed a spot.”

She got wet a fresh napkin and stood almost toe to toe with Cole. She tippy-toed to wipe a spaghetti-handprint off his face. 

“There.” she smirked. 

“Can I see that?” Cole pointed at the napkin.

With the cloth in hand, he cupped Kiera by the chin and tilted her face up at him. She held her breath. Cole felt the blood vessels under her chin kick into overdrive. Her eyes closed. 

Cole dug at the spaghetti caked into her forehead and hair with the napkin. The little girl squirmed as he massaged the hair roots.

“There, now we’re done.” Cole threw the napkin onto the table. 

Kiera giggled and beamed at the 5’8 man towering over her. A plastic cup clattering to the ground stole the moment: both Kiera and Cole whipped their heads to face the baby stool. Erin was sound asleep and had milk pooling in his bib. 

“Where do you guys put him when he’s asleep?” Cole got the Erin napkin and wiped the milk off his baby face. 

“Oh, um, upstairs.” Kiera fixed her hair. “In his crib.”

Cole scooped the empty milk sippy cup off the floor and made a mental note to wash it. He looked at the clock.

“Guess it is getting late. And what time is your bedtime, little missy?” Cole asked.

“I don’t have one.” Kiera Wonder-Woman posed with a smug grin.

Cole leveled an “oh really?” glance at her.

“...fine, it’s at 10pm.” she gave up. “So i still have like two hours.”

“Homework done?”

Kiera nodded.

Cole shrugged. He unclasped Erin’s seat buckle. He reached for the baby but Kiera scooped Erin up by the armpits first. She balanced him on one hip and made for the stairs, walking slowly this time. Cole followed behind her to see where this crib was. As Kiera trudged up the stairs, it amazed Cole how naturally the maternal role suited the young girl. 

A glint of light caught his eye. There was a shiny spot on her inner thigh. It looked like she had tried to wash away her mess but missed a spot. Kiera looked over her shoulder and caught Cole looking at her again. She smirked and wiggled her ass at him.

Was Cole imagining that? He was just following her up the stairs. He couldn’t spot any signs of mischief out of the little girl. 

They stopped at the second floor. Kiera flicked a light on and chose a door that looked identical to every other door to Cole. They filed into the room. This room was also pastel shades. A white crib sat in the center of the room with an equally white baby mobile suspended over it. In the corner of the room sat a camera aimed directly into the crib. The baby was delicately set into the crib. His big sister tucked a blanket over him and lightly ruffled his baby tuft hair.

“Good night.” she whispered.

They left the room and Kiera took special effort to shut the door behind them without making a sound. Before Cole could take a step down the stairs, Kiera grabbed his shirt.

“Don’t you want to wash this?” she pointed at a spaghetti stain with a coy smile.

“Oh, haha, I have a washing machine at home.” Cole lied.

“Please? It’s the least I can do.” she pleaded with a whisper.

“This is my only shirt-” Cole whispered back,

“You have a jacket downstairs. Cmon, laundry room.”

The girl practically dragged him there. She opened yet again another identical door and this one led to a room with two washing machines and two dryers. A basket of indiscernible clothes sat in a bin. Kiera flipped a washing machine load open and filled it with wash and detergent. As the water pooled, she gestured at Cole to take his shirt off.

Reluctantly, Cole started to lift. The girl across from him bit her lip as his abdomen was revealed. He had the faint lines of a six-pack forming, but it was primarily a one-pack with serious chisel that pointed to his dick. He held the shirt out to the girl. She took it from him, but kneaded it in her hands. Her eyes glossed over. Cole was certain she was going to eat the shirt or something, but instead she tossed it into the frothy cauldron of cleanliness. But, instead of shutting the lid, she slid her own top over her head and sent it into the froth pit as well. Her braless tits were out. It didn’t stop there; she dropped her shorts and panties. Both were soiled. Into the wash they went. Only then did Kiera shut the lid and plop her little ass atop the washing machine. The washing machine vibrated her. She made a kissy face at Cole. 

That was all the invitation Cole needed. He put both hands on the washing machine and met the teenage girl in a kiss. She wrapped her hands behind his head. Her tongue flirted with his. Cole broke the kiss and stooped to her nipples. He flitted his tongue across one, then swirled it around the other. He started to suck on the small mound she had and the girl groan-moaned in pleasure. 

She reached for her pussy but all she hit was Cole’s hand. She looked up at him in surprise. The man kissed her tenderly as he slipped a finger inside. Her walls quivered around his middle finger. 

The girl broke the kiss and gasped as he worked her with his finger. Between his touch and the vibrating washing machine, she was losing her mind. She wrapped her hands behind his head and pressed their foreheads touch as she uttered sweet curses that just egged him on. 

Cole withdrew his finger and held it out. The girl eagerly took it and sopped up her own wet. She took his middle finger and sent it down her throat. It didn’t get very far before she gagged on it, but she kept it in her mouth. Cole’s cock pulsed to another layer of erect in his pants. 

A saliva trail pooled out from Kiera’s lips as she pulled Cole’s finger out. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around him and jumped onto him. Cole had to cup her by ass and thigh to keep the girl from falling to the floor. 

Kiera kissed a spot under his ear and jaw and whispered “you know where my bedroom is.”

She playfully bit his neck. Cole bit his lip and dug his nails into her asscheek and thigh. The girl giggled as she writhed and tightened her legwrap. Cole changed his grip to better hold her and made his way for the stairs. The girl yelped as they started to move, but this excited her enough to writhe in anticipation. 

The girl was easily at least 100 pounds, but the only thing Cole was feeling was his bulging cock waiting to burst out of his jeans and bury itself into her eager pussy. He cleared step after step without breaking a sweat. They crashed into her room and Kiera landed on her bed with a bounce. Cole was going to follow her into bed, but she had already slid off the mattress and onto the floor. 

Kiera put a hand against Cole’s pelvis to stop him. Her eyes were focused solely on his bulging shaft. Her fingers slid under his waistband and she massaged the button out. Once she had the zipper down, she slid the pants down to his ankles but left the boxers. 

There was extra room for Cole’s cock to breathe now and it took advantage of that. It pulsed in its cotton cage like a dormant beast. Kiera stooped to peck his monster on the tip through the fabric and grinned as it pulsed in erectness. Her fingers hooked the bands of his boxers at last and she slid it down to his knees. His cock sprang out and painted the girl’s nose and cheek with hot precum. Cole stepped out of his underwear and Kiera kicked the last of his garments aside. No distractions would stop Cole’s cock from being enveloped by Kiera’s hot lips. She bobbed until the back of him hit her throat. She gagged, but just like before, she kept Cole inside her mouth. She found a rhythm and slobbered the cock to it, moistening every square inch of cock surface. She reared back a bit to worship him at the tip: her tongue shifted it around her mouth as the flange of the tip floated in and out of her lips. She gave his cock two pumps with her hand and that’s when Cole felt something building up inside of him.

He grabbed the girl by the back of her head. He thrusted his hips into her face. Her hand blocked his first thrust, but she eagerly dropped her hands to let him work her feed hole as he wished. He rammed into her over and over, hitting the back of her throat every time. The back of her head crashed into her mattress and gave her some safe cushion to rebound off of as Cole took her mouth for himself. The man pulled himself out to give her a breather, but she just eagerly swallowed his cock again. Cole took this as a sign to rail the girl’s face again. Her hands creeped up, but they didn’t try to stop him. He pulled out of her mouth again and this time she sputtered and coughed. Cole picked her up by the armpits and plopped her onto the bed. 

Kiera laid her back against the bed and let her legs hang in the air like a “V.” 

Cole put his hands on her hips and pushed the tip of his cock inside of her.

“Oh, fuck.” the girl shivered.

Cole inserted more of himself. Kiera leaned her head back and let out an animalistic growl as his cock inched deeper inside of her. Cole bent over as he started to pump into the girl.

“This is- what I- nng!- was thinking about- ooh! In the bathroom!” the girl hissed as Cole bounced her up and down across her bed.

Hearing that made Cole slam into her as hard as he could. Kiera cried out in surprise and pleasure. He stayed buried deep inside of her and barely moved in and out. With every hump, he tried to bury himself deeper and deeper inside of the girl.

“Yes!” Kiera cried out.

He felt her legs wrap around him again. Keeping himself buried inside of her, he scooped the girl up and knelt onto her bed. He waddle-fucked her until they were closer to the middle of her generously-sized bed and he set her down there, still inside. He crawled atop of her and slowly buried himself back up to the base to continue his game of deep fucking. Her arms wrapped behind his back and pulled him closer to her. Their eyes met, and both got lost in them. Kiera craned her neck up to kiss Cole.

Cole clasped onto her shoulders from behind. He slammed his hips into her one final time and let his cum shoot into her unprotected pussy. He broke the kiss to focus on his final pumps, each thrust forward filling her up. The legwrap tightened around him and pulled him deeper still into her pussy as she rode out her quivering orgasm. Cole moved as little as possible as he emptied his balls. The drops started to run out and her orgasm started to subsist. He withdrew himself from her and he rolled the both of them onto their sides. He had her tight in his folded arms. She shut her eyes and hugged the man back. Cum oozed out of her pussy and his cock began to deflate.

The two had each other in a hug, and that’s how they slept.


End file.
